Taken too far
by BentleyWiseTurtle
Summary: Ash moves to Slateport Town and become victim to the horny merciless sisters, Misty, May and Dawn. Rated M for sexual situations. You were warned.


Taken too far.

Ash is the new kid in town. This gives him the attention of the three horny merciless sisters, Misty, May and Dawn. Teased. Tortured. Raped. M for sexual violence. You were warned.

The sight of Slateport Town, was a relief for Ash and his mother. Moving was the best thing to happen for him. Pallet Town was full of homophobes who disliked Ash for who he was. Their house was half a mile away from the Slateport Beach, much to the annoyance of Ash. He quickly unpacked his things in his new room and left for town.

Just a few miles down the road. May (one of three of her sisters) was browsing in shops. Looking out the window, a cute, innocent boy passes by, catching her attention. She quickly leaves the store and makes her way after him. Getting more and more sexually frustrated as she stalks him. He looks like hes heading down an alleyway. The adrenaline kicks in for her. Shes just feet away from her prey when her younger sister grabs her and pulls her away as he leaves.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" May asks, clenching her fists.

"I'm should ask the same thing? I know why your after him. Of all things not in broad daylight and down an alleyway? This is crazy, this is mad, I'm fed up of it." she replies sighing.

"Dawn, do you wanna end up like mom? All men are the same."

Dawn looked up at her older sister, she knew, she was right. At least thats what she thought. That scarred them, defined their family. But at what cost.

"Lets find Misty okay? Then I'll go upto him and show you guys, that hes alright May" said Dawn. This was her chance to show them.

"You don't even know him!" May laughed then got out her phone, "okay then lets get Misty down here, she'll be even more happy when she sees the 'new meat' in town."

The guilt struck Dawn, as she realised what she had just brought on that boy. The only way to save him, is to not fail and to show them, that not all men are like the ones their mom met.

It made Misty's day, when she heard that a new boy had arrived in town. All the other lads in town, were old news for the three sisters. The police, were seduced and bribed from the girls, making it harder to charge. And there was the point, that most of them enjoyed, being captured, and sexually harrased by the three young ladies and would probably wish to have it done again to them.

The boy, who May had stalked was now relaxing at the local cafe. He had clearly enjoyed the sights and was having a nice cold drink. Dawn, May and Misty, were down the road behind him.

"Oh, I certianly would." Misty claimed checking him out as she began making her way over to him.

Dawn got hold of her and stopped her in her tracks. "Wait Misty, we brought you here, so I can show you two, that not all guys are the same."

Misty shuddered as Dawn spoke. "Bullshit, their all the same. Now lets have him."

"Please, please, just wait Misty. Let me talk to him, I bet you I can get into him, and prove thats hes a nice guy." Dawned begged her, trying to restrain her.

Misty paused in disbelief. "Fine whatever, but if he gets violent at all.."

"I know, I know" Dawn said walking off, "and stay out of sight."

Dawn breathed in and sighed. She'd gotten so worked up, trying to convince her sisters. She'd forgotten how, she would meet the new boy. Then it sprung to her mind.

Making her way over, she pulled out her purse and pretended to start counting her change. The second she passed him, she dropped her purse and her belongings went everywhere.

"Oh shit" she said bending over infront of ash's face to pick up her stuff. Giving him a front up view of her white ass.

May and Misty were watching from a distance. "Clever girl" praised Misty.

Picking up her change off the floor. She look through the mirror on her purse. The boy had noticed her, but didn't seem at all aroused, he just seemed shocked.

"Can you help me please?" she asked him, looking back at him.

"Ermm, yeah sure. One sec miss."

'Aww' she thought to herself as he got up off the table.

He quickly began picking up the change and ID for her. He looked at her body, she was as a straight guy would say, 'fit as fuck', but he had no interest.

"So tell me stranger, whats your name?" she asked smiling at him.

Ash laughed a little, "look I know where you going with this, I'll just break it down you, I'm gay."

She looked at him, confused as his straight face told the truth. "Sorry I don't wanna give off the wrong message, I wasn't trying to be so forward" she lied.

"T-thats okay" he replied smiling. She felt like she was going to melt from his sweetness. This explained why Misty and May, wanted him so bad, and she did too, just by nature she knew she would seal that deal.

"I'm not tryin' to make things awkward, but do you know any decent guys, round here? I'm new here."

She realised, this wasn't going as she planned and to please her sisters she lied, "ermm, yeah I could introduce you to some.. tomorrow at the local bar, be there at 9pm, its called 'Pokesnaps' down near the beach, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, gee, I don't even know you name." He laughed to himself.

"Dawn, and you never answered, when I asked you yours" she replied.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum. I'll see you tomorrow Dawn. He walked off down the road in the opposite direction of Misty and May.

Misty and May came out of hiding and up to Dawn.

"So did that go how you planned?" May asked, "is he coming over to our apartment tonight?"

"No" she replied, watching their reactions, "but were meeting him tomorrow, at Pokesnaps."

"Good thinking" Misty praised her, smiling to herself.

"Hes gay" Dawn said quietly, looking down.

"Say that again?" May asked curiously. Misty looked at her.

"Hes gay" she spoke up.

There was a long pause as Dawn waited for her older sisters to speak.

"No matter," Misty said smiling, "we'll meet up with him, drug him and take him home with us."

May's adrenaline kicked in again, "yes" she said excitedly and high fived Misty.

Dawn looked shocked, as if anyone could ever act like this. "You guys what the fuck is wrong with you?"

May and Misty stared at her confused.

"This is not right" Dawn continued, "why do we do these things?"

"You know why," Misty replied raising her voice, "think of mom."

"It doesn't mean, all guys are the same." Dawn responsed. She wasn't as scarred as her sisters.

"Mom, met a seemingly nice guy, went for a night out at the bar. And was then raped and left. He faked his ID so she was never served justice and she had me."

Dawn hated it when Misty recited the story.

"Being a single mom was hard for her," May continued the story, "but then she met another guy, who seemed like he wanted to be with her and she had me and then you Dawn.."

Misty stopped May, "I'm the oldest out of us, and I saw him for what he was, a wife beater. She tried to ignore it, but it just ate away at her. He then took all her money, and left without a word. She was distraught, depressed, so while we were all sleeping, she hung herself and I had the unlucky chance of seeing her first. That hanging corpse, caused by men. Ofcourse her bruises and her death showed the court that our so called 'dad' was a coward and he was sent down not for long, but we recieved a fair bit of money in return and a restraining order. You know thats why we dominate men. To avoid what happened to mum."

Dawn remained quiet. The story hurt her more each time, but she tried to ignore and believe there were good guys out there. Everytime she managed to find a nice guy, she would take him to her flat, leave him alone for like a minute and come back to find him tied to a bed, getting whipped by May or mounted by Misty. The worst part was, they would sometimes beg for more, or ask if Dawn was joining in too.

"Plus I rather enjoy what we do to men" May added breaking the silence. Misty nodded in agreement. Both smiled.

"You guys are right," Dawn admitted, "its the only way, plus right and wrong is only an opinion. We get sexual urges, we fulfill them our own way."

They headed back to their flat. Ash was relaxed in his bedroom. He kept thinking of meeting a new guy in town and the idea of a relationship. The guys of Pallet Town were hard on him. A new life, new friends, and a new Ash, he though to himself happily. The clock struck eleven, and Ash decided to go bed.

On the other side of town. May, Misty and Dawn were preparing for the next night. With four pairs of handcuffs, each one on each bedpost, the place to bound Ash was ready. The sedative, to spike Ash's drink were in Dawn's handbag. They were now deciding what to wear.

"I'm going to fucking torture that little cutie." Misty admitted.

"Hes going learn the definition of the word, torture." May added.

Dawn remained quiet. Though the thought of having his boy, excited her. The consequences scared her. But it had gone well in the past. Most lads wanted more, Ash would be different. Then she thought in amazement, what if she converted this guy to straight. Then they could hit it off. On awkward circumstances, but it would certianly get his attention. After fully preparing for the next night. The girls went bed. Dawn fell asleep with her new plan in mind.

The morning sunrise woke Ash up, he stretched and got up and took a shower. He spent the early morning, deciding what to wear for the bar. He didn't even know any guys here but could hardly wait to meet them. Picking out his favourite brands, he went to get money off his mom.

"N'aww, making friends all ready?" His mom smiled pulling out her purse, "same age group I hope!"

"I'm seventeen, mum. Shes older than me." he referred to Dawn, remember reading her ID listing her as eighteen.

She gave him enough money for the night, and told him she'd be going bed early, so he would have to lock up the place.

"Don't be back too late, mister" she told him.

"I won't mom" he replied.

When it reached qaurter to nine. Ash left the house and began to make his way to beach, hoping he didn't get lost.

He thanked god, when he reached the bar in good timing. Making his way inside, he checked out all the guys. He saw May sat at a table, gesturing him to come over. Confused, he made his way over to her.

She greeted him kindly, "hey I'm May, Dawn's sister."

Ash sighed in reliefed, "oh cool, I'm Ash, nice to meet you May."

'Thats Mistress to you' she thought to herself, "Dawn should be here in a few minutes and our other sister Misty, she'll introduce you to some guys."

"Okay cool, thanks for doing this for me."

"Its our pleasure" she replied, knowing what she really meant.

May got Ash some shots and soon enough Dawn and Misty came over to the table. Ash was already tipsy, May could handle her drink. 'Lightweight' Misty thought to herself.

"Hey, Ash" Dawn greeted him hugging him. The smell of alcohol and good cologne came from him.

"So, can you introduce to me to some guys now?" Ash asked.

"First some shots" Misty replied, signalling Dawn to get some.

Dawn got up, she had hold of the sedative to spike Ash's drink.

"Okay" Ash replied, "but after that please."

"Sure" Misty replied smiling at May, "theres some guys outside, we've got hold of for you."

"Thanks." he replied, looking out the window of the bar across the room. He couldn't see anyone outside, nor did he remember seeing anyone coming in. This didn't phase him though.

"Four shots of vodka" Dawn ordered the Bartender.

The Shots were placed on a tray. She quickly slipped the pill into Ash's drink, and watched it dissolved. 'I'd doubt, he'd even notice' she thought going back to the table keeping hold of Ash's shot. She handed them out, making sure Ash's got his first.

"A toast for a good night, right Ash?" Misty held up her shot, loving the sarcasm and truth behind it all.

"Ermm yeah, thanks." He replied.

Dawn's guilt started again. She put it aside, "bottoms up" she said, as they all downed their drinks, the three girls eyed Ash as he swallowed his down.

Misty and May immeditatly grabbed Ash, as he began to stagger. "Lets go meet the guys" Misty lied to Ash.

"Yeah.." he replied weakily. He could barely stand. They pretty much, frog marched him out of their. As he passed out.

The ride home. The girls planned out they would go in order of Misty, May then Dawn to have Ash. Dawn seemed happy playing with Ash's hair in the back seat, whilst her older sister's talked in the front, what they were going to do to him laughing. Dawn hoped, they would turn him on, leaving him to want her...

Hours later. After the girls had soundproofed their apartment. Ash began to wake up, he was no longer drunk. He could feel the restrains tying to him to the bed. Cuffed by both his wrists and ankles, not that they hurt. He was completly naked.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ash shouted, "Where the fuck am I?"

In the other room. The girls could hear him.

"My time to shine ladies" Misty announced in just her bra and tight thong. May smiled and so did Dawn weakily.

She walked in on Ash, giggingly as he tried to escape.

"Hello sweetie" she said kissing him on the cheek. She began to play with his cock, easily getting it hard. Then stood on the bed towering over him.

"This is not happening" Ash shrieked to himself, desperatly wanting to wake up from his seemingly horrible nightmare, "I don't want this, please, I'm gay."

Misty giggled again, "so? I want you, and I can have you, your my prisoner."

She slowly began to strip tease over him. Her bra came off, revealing her giant breasts cup in her hands, till she released them as she began to pull her thong down over his face. It pooled round her ankles and over his face revealing her mature woman hood.

He could no longer speak. This rendered him mute. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Before I let you taste me, your gonna get a small sample of my fanny" she told him, lifting her right foot up with her thong dangling from it. To Ash's confusion, she began to smell her own thong. She held it sideways, smelling it till she got to the middle and smelt the same area twice, 'thats where my fanny crack's been' she thought 'I rarely change underwear for this occasion' and mounted Ash holding the thong, preparing to place it under his nostril where the dirty part was of it.

"Enjoy," she sarcastically remarked about to hold his mouth, giving him no choice but to breath in through her thong.

He gained his voice back, "please wait, I don't want this, release me."

"No Ash, like I said before, I want this. Thats what matters"

At first he tried to hold his breath. This made it worst on his first inhale, smelling her deeply. He sat there screaming as he had to take more inhales. He didn't like it, he knew his body did.

Dawn and May listened in as the muffled screams for help came from the other room. Dawn could tell he wasn't enjoying it, but she hadn't given up.

After about a minute, of being forced to smell her. She let him breath normally and watched him sigh in relief. This was the perfect time to piss on his parade.

"Don't think its over" she told him. "Now your gonna have the real thing" and got on her knees trapping him inbetween her legs. "Don't even bother defying me" she said pulling out a taser, "or you'll get shocked, now do it" she commanded.

With the threat insight. Ash unwillingly obliged, powerless to her. He'd never really had any experience going down on a girl, but he forced his tongue inside her, making himself sick. She moaned and scrunched the covers in her hands, as he pleased her.

Her voice almost sounded kind, when she pretty much asked him to make her cum. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of her. He began to go deep inside her, again making her moan. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy the result, he would be force to taste her vaginal fluids, it wasn't that that frightened him, its what was next. She came and moaned in ecstacy ordering him to lap up the mess in a dreamy voice.

"I've done as you've asked, now please let me go" he begged her chaffing his wrists at the restraints feeling violated, but it was only the beginning.

She ignored his cries for mercy and pulled out a vibrator and turned it on, placing it against his manhood getting him hard. Then entered him.

"No please, anything but his" he cried.

"Your cute, this is happening, enjoy"

The thoughts of his new home, and his freedom in his own bed made Ash so desperate to escape from her. His attempts to jerk out of the rape, made Misty pin his body down then she continued, getting harder and moaning louder. He came first making it even worst as the unwanted pleasure continued, then she climaxed and came all over his cock leaving him feeling emotionally and physically scarred.

He hoped to god this was over. Misty pulled him out of her, as he'd gone floppy.

"Okay, you've got what you've wanted, please if you let me go, I won't press charges." he lied, smiling weakily out of breath.

She got up and smiled, "May your turn."

Ash's smile dropped, "no please, this is crazy, this is inhumane, please no."

May walked in smiling in her tight black leather dominatrix outfit. Her whip was first thing Ash noticed.

Misty sat on Ash's face, making him smell her again. "Give him a few minutes, to 'recharge'" she said pointing at his unerect cock.

The next few minutes, Ash could only sit there smothered under Misty, he could only hear May testing out her whip and panicking each time as he hoped he wasn't hit. Then they used the vibrator on him and the self hatrid grew in him as his cock become hard again.

"Hes all yours" Misty said, getting up of his face, leaving the room to rejoin Dawn.

Ash looked up at May, as she mercilessly stood above him. She cracked the whip, but didn't make contact with Ash's body. He screamed expecting the whip to hit him.

"Okay, lets get things straight. Your my sex slave, and I'm your goddess, you will worship me and call me mistress. Are we clear?" She ordered.

"Yes, oh god, were crystal clear" he replied.

"You didn't call me mistress" she yelled whipping his legs.

His legs jerked and he screamed, "oh god, sorry mistress, please I'm so sorry."

She grinned. Then began to tickle him with the end of the whip. He strained, so he didn't laugh. She continued to tickle him then turned it into a harsh whip against his legs again.

"I'm sorry who am I?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Your my mistress, my goddess" he cried in agony.

"Thats right, now enjoy" and whipped him again.

He cried out in pain. She put the whip down, but he knew this was far from over.

Inevitably, she mounted him and crushed his face against her breasts, and made him motorboat her. She no longer needed the whip, he was at her every command. She pushed him back down on the bed and then climbed over him getting him into a similar position he had with Misty. He cried out as he was again inches away from another woman's pussy. "You know what to do slave" she said.

Fearful of his goddess's whip, he forced his tongue into her. He continued as the merciless mistress began to moan, her pubic hair tickled his face as he put his lips to her womanhood and 'worshipped' her till she came and drank from her without question. He had truelly given up hope.

He lay there tired out, feeling her touch his cock. His body was still against him as he was still hard and he knew he was about to be pleased again. He shut his eyes tight as she made him enter her, and then she fucked him. Worst than he could of ever imagined. She much harder and faster than Misty.

"Scream my name, bitch" she ordered.

He felt himself go bright red as he screamed "May" over and over hoping to god he got it right.

He continued for a while then eventually stopped as he could only moan as he came again.

She felt him cum and laughed, "is that all?" she teased.

Now the pleasure became tingly and nearly unbearable making him moan uncontrollably.

She continued to ride him. "Beg me to stop slave" she ordered still moving up and down.

This was his only chance to stop her, "please Mistress, I beg you to stop."

She giggled only making him go deeper inside her.

"Please goddess, PLEASE MAY!" he screamed wanting the world to just swallow him up. He nearly vomited.

She came and warmed his cock up, making him twitch inside her. She got off him leaving to get his breath back.

At this point, Ash started going crazy. "Let me fucking go" he shouted properly trying to break the bed posts.

"Dawn, come sort him out" May shouted, shutting him up, "I've had enough fun". She looked back and winked at him leaving the room.

Ash couldn't believe it, the very girl he trusted was going to torture him too. He couldn't speak as she entered the room, completly naked.

She got on top of him, hoping now, he would oblige after seeing what a woman could do.

"How do you feel?" she asked playing with his hair again. He recoiled getting her to move her hand out of his hair.

"How do I feel?" he laughed, "your a sick bunch of fuckers, having to molest and rape men simply because your too scared to do things properly."

"We do what we do, because our mother was raped, then later on in life, she was beaten for a while, then abandond, and killed herself. We'll never let a man control us." She knew May and Misty would be angry at her for revealing their past but she wanted to be on terms with him. She waited for his responses.

"So you take men captive and harrass them until pleased, because your stupid fucking mother killed herself?"

Dawn looked shocked.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you and your fucking sadistic sisters go fucking kill yourselves and join mummy in hell, you fucked up bitches. No matter what you do I will never love you."

His anger turned to fear, as Dawn began to scowl.

"Your going to fucking get it" she growled at him. Grabbing his hair in her hand and jerking his head up, she got the taser and got off him then tortured him.

"Get your fucking tongue in my pussy" she ordered.

Regretting what he said, he began to pretty much make out with her vagina, he kept going and going, desperate to please her. She came in no time, a mixture of anger and pleasure rush to her as he quickly drank her cum in an attempt to please her. She looked down at him still angry.

"I'm all yours" he said fearfully.

"I know" she replied.

She hurt his cock as she entered him. And began making violent thrusts into him. She didn't seem like she was going to stop, it was his to turn to cum and he did it in no time at the rate she was going. He clenched the bed sheets as she continued mercilessly, bouncing up and down on him. She smiled as he began to moan again, in ectasy and came on him.

She stopped herself and paused. The last few minutes became a blur. She looked down on Ash, a quivering wreck. She couldn't imagine, the embarassment, pain and suffering he went through that night. May and Misty were at the door, shocked by what happened too.

They tried to get Dawn off Ash. She layed on top of him. "Ash, please love me" she begged.

Her eyes close to his..

"Never" he replied weakily.

She got up and left the room with her sisters, turning the light out leaving him in the dark.


End file.
